


Artahone: la noche en que nació el caos.

by Elbaf



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbaf/pseuds/Elbaf
Summary: Habían pasado varios años desde las muertes de Ace y Shirohige. Marco había tratado de aguantar, de seguir adelante, por el resto de sus compañeros y por mantener vivo el recuerdo de su padre y de los dos hermanos que había perdido.Pero, la noche en que Ace hubiera cumplido 25 años fue demasiado para él. Ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir y el deseo de seguir a su torbellino de pecas allá a dónde éste hubiera ido era mayor, mucho mayor con cada segundo que pasaba.Lo que Marco nunca imaginó es que esa decisión removería los cimientos del mundo y haría estallar una guerra sin precedentes.Aquella noche pasaría a la historia como "Artahone: la noche en que nació el caos".MarAce
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Finalmente, había llegado el momento que más odiaba del año. Y mira que odiaba todos y cada uno de los 365 días de este, pero la noche del 31 de diciembre al 1 de enero era su pequeño infierno personal. Porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para sacar de su cabeza al hombre que había revuelto su vida tan solo con aparecer en ella.

No esa noche.

Solo era un crío cuando llegó al barco de su padre. Y era tan terco y orgulloso como fuerte. Era, como solían bromear Thatch y él, el tipo de hijo que adoraba su padre. Por eso, Marco fue de los primeros en tenderle la mano. Y Ace, con su alocada personalidad, no tardó demasiado en ganarse a toda la tripulación.

Y el primer comandante, que se creía inmune a todo lo que conllevase un sentimiento más profundo que el que albergaba por su familia, acabó cayendo rendido a los pies de Ace. Desarmado, totalmente indefenso hacia todo lo que ese mocoso descarado quisiera hacer con él. Y ciertamente, el pecoso lo quería absolutamente todo.

Pero era tal su energía, que Marco más de una vez tuvo que rogarle por un descanso. Aún podía recordar su risa, en la intimidad del camarote que compartían.

\- Estás hecho un abuelo, Marco. Yo aún tengo energía para un par de rondas más… - el rubio rodó los ojos, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo por la cintura, mientras besaba su hombro con cariño.

\- Eso es porque soy yo el que más se mueve… Si quieres repetimos, pero a este paso vas a acabar conmigo, ¿sabes? – la melodiosa risa de su torbellino de pecas volvió a rodearle.

\- Bueno… Te voy a perdonar porque lo de hoy ha sido más intenso de lo habitual – susurró girándose en la cama, comenzando a besar su barbilla – Y porque te quiero. Sobre todo, porque te quiero – Marco esbozó una sonrisa de total enamorado tras esas palabras y estrechó aún más el abrazo en el que envolvía a Ace.

\- Yo también, Ace. Te quiero. No sabes cuánto…

Aquella fue la última noche que pasaron juntos y él aún la recordaba como si fuera ayer mismo.

Luego, toda la luz de su vida se desvaneció.

Esa mañana se despertaron con los gritos del resto de sus compañeros y aún se estaban acomodando la ropa cuando llegaron frente a él. El cadáver de Thatch, el alegre y sociable comandante de la cuarta división se hallaba muerto en el suelo.

¿Muerto? No.

Asesinado.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de contener a Ace. Estaba colérico, iracundo, roto de dolor. Todos habían sentido profundamente la muerte de Thatch, desde luego; pero a Ace le afectó de un modo mucho más intenso. No solo porque habían asesinado a una de las personas más importantes para él, sino porque había sido un hombre de su tripulación. No tardaron en averiguar su identidad y, cuando lo hicieron, el dolor en el pecho de Ace se agudizó.

Teach, un hombre de su propia división les había traicionado. Uno de sus subordinados directos. Sintió tal vergüenza que no hubo persona en el barco que pudiera frenarle. Probablemente, tampoco la había fuera de él. Y, para su pesar, Marco no fue una excepción.

Mientras preparaba su mochila, andando con paso firme por su camarote, trató de consolarle, de pedirle que recapacitara y de que no hiciera locuras movido por el dolor. Pero Ace estaba tan fuera de sí que nada ni nadie iba a pararle ahora.

Marco no fue el único que lo intentó. El resto de la tripulación, incluido su padre, también lo hizo, pero con un éxito bastante similar al que había tenido el rubio. Marco supo que durante el resto de su vida se iba a arrepentir de no haber sido capaz de retener a Ace a su lado.

Lo último que vio fue la silueta de la persona a la que más había amado en el mundo, alejándose en aquella barca impulsada por su propio fuego, mientras él le gritaba rogándole que volviera.

Un fuego que pronto se apagaría para siempre.

Y toda la alegría y las ganas de vivir de Marco se apagaron con él. Y, aunque en los siguientes años había tratado de recuperar todo lo que perdió aquel día, sus esfuerzos habían resultado en un intento inútil. Porque ese día no solo había perdido a Ace.  
También había perdido a su padre.

Ese maldito día, Marco “el Fénix”, lo había perdido absolutamente todo.

Al principio, trató de aguantar, con el apoyo de los hermanos que le quedaban. Y, durante el día, todo marchaba más o menos bien. Pero, con la llegada de la noche, volvía a hundirse en la realidad que le rodeaba.

Ya no había nadie ahí, con él, no había sábanas cálidas o revueltas, no había un sombrero naranja tirado de cualquier manera, no se escuchaban más “te quiero”, “buenas noches” o “buenos días”, no había más brazos que le impidieran abandonar la cama a su hora, no había risas, ni susurros que acababan en conversaciones nocturnas que duraban horas, no había roces, ni caricias, ni más besos… Y no los volvería a haber nunca.

Ya no tenía salvavidas alguno que le ayudase a no ahogarse en el embravecido mar en el que se había convertido su vida.

Por eso, había decidido ya unas semanas atrás que no iba a continuar alargando el sufrimiento que suponía, para él, el sencillo hecho de existir. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas a cómo hacerlo y ninguna terminaba de convencerle del todo. Especialmente si tenía en cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas apenas iban a lograr herirle por unos segundos. Bien es cierto que podría tirarse al mar, pero se le había metido en la cabeza la absurda idea de acabar junto a él, frente a su tumba, después de haberle visitado por última vez.

Había decidido, en un primer momento, que probablemente lo haría con pastillas, o con veneno, algo que fuera rápido y no doliera demasiado. Pero, entonces, recordó cómo Ace y su padre habían perdido sus vidas y se sintió un maldito cobarde. Además, recordó que seguían en su poder unas esposas de kairouseki, las mismas que tuvo que emplear con Ace cuando él mismo le grabó la marca de su padre en su espalda. Y es que el muy idiota no dejaba de prenderse fuego cada vez que la aguja impregnada en tinta rozaba su piel. 

Sonrió al recordar ese día y una estúpida idea cruzó su cabeza de piña. La marca. Esa misma marca que acabó chamuscada en Marineford. Marco había decidido ya cómo iba a acabar con su vida. Y el día del cumpleaños de Ace le había parecido el momento perfecto para poner su plan en marcha.

Todos sabían lo que le afectaba ese día, por lo que sabían perfectamente que, aunque el resto estuvieran celebrando el cumpleaños de Ace, como llevaban haciendo desde que él se fue, nadie le diría nada si se retiraba en silencio antes que los demás.

Y eso hizo.

Se despidió de todos con una sonrisa cansada y se encaminó a la zona en la que estaban los camarotes, pero no fue al suyo, sino al de Fossa, el antiguo comandante de la decimoquinta división. Ya lo tenía todo planeado: cogería la katana de su hermano, que tenía la capacidad de prenderse fuego y dejaría una nota que diría:

“La he tomado prestada. Voy a visitar a Ace y a padre. Marco.”

Que sus compañeros entendieran lo que quisieran. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, encontraban su cuerpo antes que las bestias de la isla y podían enterrarle junto a Ace y su padre, justo como era su deseo.

Después de recoger la katana y dejar dicha nota, pasaría por su propio camarote y recogería las esposas de kairouseki.

Cuando tuvo todo en sus manos, con las esposas convenientemente guardadas sin tocar su cuerpo, alzó el vuelo, el que sería su último vuelo de todos y se despidió mentalmente de sus compañeros y del Moby Dick.

No estaban atracados lejos de la isla de Sphinx, por lo que el vuelo fue corto. No quiso volar muy alto para no llamar la atención de nadie en su propio barco. Finalmente, se encontraba frente a ellos, una vez más. Acarició la lápida de su padre con cariño y dejó un suave beso en la de Ace, antes de sentarse frente a ambas.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – susurró con la voz a punto de romperse – los chicos se han quedado celebrando, como siempre. Ya los conoces. Padre… - se giró mirando hacia la impresionante tumba de Edward Newgate con expresión culpable – Perdóname, padre. Juro que lo he intentado, pero ya no lo soporto más. Me está matando todo esto y, antes de que eso suceda de verdad… prefiero hacerlo yo mismo – volvió a mirar a la tumba de Ace y sollozó, como cada noche en los últimos cinco años – Espero… poder volver a felicitarte esta noche en persona, Ace.

Se colocó el kairouseki en una muñeca y encendió la espada de Fossa. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y su expresión se serenó, en completa calma. No escuchó las voces que le llamaban a lo lejos. Sonrió, como hacía años que no lo hacía y musitó un suave “te amo”, antes de alzar la katana y atravesarse el pecho, abrasándolo.

Igual que le había sucedido a Ace.

Las voces pronto dejaron de ser audibles. Los barcos que antes podían verse en la costa desaparecieron y, cuando el dolor de su pecho pasó, pudo ver su cuerpo inerte sobre la tumba de Ace.

Por fin. Por fin había terminado todo. Ahora sentía que volvía a ser libre y dejó que la brisa del mar acariciase su rostro. Pero, frunció el ceño cuando, a lo lejos, comenzó a vislumbrar un barco. Uno inmenso, uno que jamás había visto.

Y, algo en su interior le hizo, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, encogerse de miedo. Él conocía las leyendas, desde luego; pero nunca imaginó que pudieran ser remotamente ciertas. Desde luego que no. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

El barco cada vez se encontraba más cerca y se hacía más y más grande a medida que pasaban los segundos. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de la costa, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

\- Soy Caronte, capitán del Érebo.

Aquello sí que le hizo temblar.

Había dos barcos fantasmas en las leyendas piratas. Ambos se encargaban de recoger las almas de los piratas cuando éstos morían. Pero uno, el Érebo, era el que arrastraba al sufrimiento eterno a aquellos piratas que habían llevado una vida cobarde o sin honor. El otro, el Knox, como es lógico, todo lo contrario. No había sufrimiento en él y las almas piratas que lo tripulaban habían sido hombres justos y de honor.

Pero Marco, tonto de él, se había quitado la vida voluntariamente. Un acto cobarde y carente de honor. Por eso, la voz, repitió:

\- Soy Caronte, capitán del Érebo. Y he venido a por tu alma, Marco “el Fénix”.

Sin embargo, antes de que Marco pudiera hacer o decir nada, el cielo se partió en dos y un segundo barco, hermano del primero, emergió de las aguas.

El Knox.

Marco quiso llorar y reír al mismo tiempo de pura felicidad cuando una silueta apareció envuelta en llamas sobre cubierta. El hombre de fuego, dio un paso al frente y, con voz potente respondió a Caronte:

\- Que te lo has creído.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Era él, no había duda. No podía haberla, reconocería esa silueta y esa voz entre todas las personas del mundo.

Ace.

Su Ace.

Por fin.

Aunque había tenido que pagar un precio muy, muy alto por volver a verle, ahí estaba. De pie, frente a él, tan lleno de energía y fuerza como él lo recordaba.

Pero Ace no le miraba a él, no porque no quisiera, pues se moría de ganas de hacerlo, sino porque se había enzarzado en una acalorada discusión con Caronte y no parecía que fuera a acabar bien.

\- Ese hombre – rugió Caronte, señalando a Marco – Ha cometido uno de los mayores actos de cobardía del mundo. Y no merece navegar en el Knox.

\- Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo – dijo alguien a espaldas de Ace. El pecoso ni siquiera necesitó girarse para saber quién era el dueño de aquella voz. Sonrió enseñando los dientes y hasta Caronte se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

El pobre Marco sintió que su pecho se rompía de pura felicidad al descubrir a Edward Newgate, a su padre, tan imponente como siempre, pararse tras Ace, en un claro gesto de apoyo. Y, tras él, un montón de hombres que había conocido en vida, aunque a algunos los recordaba mejor que a otros.

Estaba Kozuki Oden, Fisher Tiger, el mismísimo Gol D. Roger y…

\- Marco, Marco… ¿En serio? ¿La katana de Fossa, atravesándote el pecho? Siempre fuiste un maldito dramático – se carcajeó un hombre que le miraba con cariño, como si llevase años esperando por volver a verle.

\- … - los labios de Marco se movieron, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

\- ¿No me digas que ya te habías olvidado de mí, Piña Colada?

Marco sonrió, negando con la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de su mejor amigo? Simplemente eran demasiadas cosas que procesar en ese momento. Se puso en pie como pudo, pero en cuanto hubo dado un par de pasos la voz grave de su padre le mantuvo en el sitio.

\- Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto, hijo mío. Pronto volverás a estar donde perteneces.

Marco no entendió el motivo, pero obedeció la orden de su padre, como había hecho durante todas las décadas que había estado a su lado. Contempló atónito como, tras Caronte, salían otras figuras igualmente conocidas para él, pero en absoluto bienvenidas.

Podía ver a antiguos piratas de Doflamingo como Monet, o Vergo. También a Charlotte Opera, hijo de Big Mom, que fue asesinado por su propia madre en un ataque de hambre. Incluso uno de los piratas de Kaido, Sheepshead. Pero había uno más, uno que parecía mirar de forma especialmente rabiosa a Ace.

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí… - canturreó el hombre.

\- Vaya, no sabía que en el Érebo aceptasen mascotas… - respondió Ace.

\- Maldito niñato… Por tu culpa y la de esos imbéciles de tus hermanos estoy aquí.

\- Si vuelves a hablar así de Luffy o de Sabo ten por seguro que acabarás muerto _de verdad_.

\- No si soy yo quien te mata primero… - gruñó el hombre, ajustándose unos guantes con pinchos en las manos.

\- No pudiste matarme cuando tenía diez años… Vas a poder hacerlo ahora, Porchemy.

\- ¡Suficiente! – tronó una voz femenina desde el Knox. Éleos, su capitana, hacía acto de presencia en cubierta – No puedes llevarte el alma de este hombre, hermano. Me pertenece desde el momento en que nació.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto. El destino no está forjado al nacer, él con sus acciones ha sido quien ha comprado un billete para mi barco.

\- ¡¡Un solo acto cuestionable no condena toda una vida de honor!! – gritó Ace, colérico hacia Caronte.

\- Llevas en este mundo muy poco tiempo, chico. Las cosas funcionan así. Quitarse la vida es el mayor acto de cobardía que un hombre puede llevar a cabo. Marco “el fénix” se viene conmigo y ni tú ni nadie podrá hacer que eso cambie.

Los ánimos se comenzaban a caldear. Marco miraba atónito la escena, sin entender prácticamente nada. A duras penas era capaz de seguir la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero había una cosa que tenía muy clara: las leyendas eran ciertas. Todas. Y eso implicaba algo más: su espíritu estaba ahora ahí, junto a los de todas las personas a las que había querido en vida. Pero eso, incluso en estas circunstancias podía cambiar. Y el cambio sería para peor, para mucho peor.

Ace se lo había dicho al tal Porchemy. Había algo que solían llamar _muerte real_. En las leyendas, al morir tu espíritu iba a uno u otro barco, pero luego, había otro plano más, uno terrible y en el que nadie quería siquiera pensar: La Nada. Si tu espíritu perdía lo que le unía a este mundo, acabaría perdido en un limbo en el que no había nada. En el que se dejaba de existir, para siempre.

Y, para Marco, la sola idea de que Ace, Shirohige o Thatch pudieran acabar en La Nada le aterraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso, se armó de valor, tomó aire y dio un par de pasos al frente.

\- Iré contigo – le dijo a Caronte.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¡Nada de eso!! – gritó Ace – No vas a subir a ese barco, ni en un millón de años.

\- ¿Qué sucederá si no lo hago, Ace? ¿Qué sucederá si decido ignorar mi destino e irme con vosotros? ¿Nos enzarzaremos con Caronte en una pelea a muerte hasta el fin de los tiempos? ¿O hasta que vuelva a perderte, ahora sí, para siempre?

\- ¡¡No digas tonterías!! ¡¡No vamos a…!!

\- Ya os dejé ir una vez – dijo alzando la mano – No va a volver a suceder.

\- Pero… ¿no te das cuenta de que si haces eso no…? No volveremos a vernos… - dijo bajando la voz, escondiendo los ojos bajo el ala de su sombrero.

\- Pero sabré que estás bien – dijo sonriendo – Y sabré que, quizá, en un futuro, volvamos a tener aunque sea un momento para nosotros. Eso es suficiente para mí.

\- Hijo… ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Shirohige, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ace, que parecía que iba a saltar del barco en cualquier momento.

\- Lo estoy, padre.

\- ¿Eres consciente de a dónde vas? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Lo soy. De verdad. Para mí ha sido suficiente regalo poder ver que estáis bien y que estáis juntos. Eso ya me hace feliz.

\- Si esa es tu decisión… - murmuró el hombre, con aspecto derrotado.

\- Una cosa más, padre… - Shirohige cruzó los ojos con los de Marco y vio que su hijo le sonreía con cariño – Cuida de él, ¿sí? No dejes que se meta en muchos líos… - su padre soltó una risa y asintió, presionando con suavidad el hombro del pecoso.

\- Descuida, Marco. Aquí está a salvo.

El rubio asintió por última vez y se giró hacia el Érebo, dispuesto a afrontar su destino, por cruel e injusto que este fuera.

Ace se quedó quieto, sin que ninguna palabra pudiera abandonar sus labios, que mantenía en una fina línea, en un claro gesto de pura frustración.

Caronte sonrió, satisfecho, y una pasarela cayó desde la cubierta del navío hasta los pies de Marco, que comenzó a subirla con paso cansado. En cuanto puso un pie sobre la madera, se dio cuenta de que a cada paso que daba, sentía cientos de cuchillas clavarse en la planta de sus pies y se preguntó si esa era una de las torturas reservadas a los tripulantes de ese barco maldito.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que dolía, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que era un dolor bastante soportable. Supuso que tendría que ver con su fruta.

Cuando estuvo arriba, ignoró a todas las personas que se acercaron a saludarle y se subió a la barandilla de proa. Justo frente a ellos seguía el Knox, con Ace en el mismo lugar que Marco, sentado, sin apartar la vista de él, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

\- No vas a quedarte ahí por siempre – dijo el pecoso con un sollozo – Volveré a por ti. Encontraré el modo, ¿me oyes? – Marco sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

Los barcos retomaron el rumbo y comenzaron a alejarse.

\- ¡Por cierto, Ace! – dijo alzando la voz, para que pudiera oírle. El chico alzó la cabeza y le miró, con la esperanza en los ojos de que hubiera cambiado de idea. Pero Marco solo le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a hablar - ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

Ace sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Le dio las gracias, pero Marco ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser capaz de oírle.

Aquella noche la alegría en el Knox brillaba por su ausencia. Nadie sonreía, nadie comía ni bebía. Nadie hablaba. Ace se encerró en su habitación y ni siquiera Thatch había logrado convencerle para salir de ahí.

\- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… - dijo el hombre del tupé, mientras se servía una jarra de cerveza en el comedor, por aparentar, pues no tenía intención de dar ni un sorbo.

\- No tenemos muchas opciones – dijo Shirohige – Marco no quiere estar ahí, pero está evitando un enfrentamiento directo. No es que lo comparta, pero entiendo por qué lo hace. Y, si Caronte le quiere en el barco, hará lo imposible por mantenerle ahí. Y nada ni nadie podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión, me temo.

\- En realidad, hay alguien que sí puede – dijo Roger, dando un paso al frente. Todos se giraron a mirarle – Es cierto que es arriesgado y que probablemente no nos haga caso, pero…

\- ¿A qué narices estamos esperando entonces para ir a buscar a ese alguien? – gruñó Ace entrando como un huracán en la sala.

\- Hijo, no es tan sencillo…

\- Yo no soy tu hijo, Roger – murmuró con la voz grave – Solo tengo un padre y ese no eres tú – al otro lado del comedor, Roger casi rueda los ojos al ver a Edward Newgate inflar su pecho con orgullo igual que un pavo – Si esa va a ser tu aportación, deja a los que aún tenemos ganas de salvar a Marco que pensemos con tranquilidad.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta que esté ahí, Ace. Simplemente señalo que es arriesgado y que, si nos sale mal el sacrificio de Marco habrá sido en vano – respondió Roger, dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los bancos.

\- El sacrificio de Marco ya está siendo en vano. Está sufriendo algo horrible por una estupidez. ¡Caronte tendría que entenderlo!

\- No es que lo entienda o no, hijo – respondió con serenidad Shirohige – Pero el alma de Marco es un espíritu fuerte, muy poderoso. Y sabes tan bien como yo que el Érebo tiene muchas almas a bordo, pero pocas valen realmente la pena. Que Caronte le mantenga con él va a ser su prioridad principal.

\- ¿De quién estabas hablando antes, Roger? – preguntó Thatch, que se había mantenido al margen, pero escuchando, hasta el momento. Roger sonrió en una mueca muy similar a la que ponía Ace antes de entrar en combate.

\- De Jack – con la simple mención de su nombre el resto de los piratas sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

\- ¿Jack? – repitió Thatch, como si hubiera dicho una palabra muy, muy fea - ¿El dios de los piratas? – Roger asintió – Ah, muy bien. Perfecto. Voy a por mi denden mushi, seguro que le pillo conectado.

\- ¿¡Tienes el denden mushi del dios de los piratas!? – exclamó Ace, sorprendido. Su amigo rodó los ojos.

\- ¡¡Por supuesto que no lo tengo!! ¿Cómo narices vamos a hablar con el dios de los piratas si ni él mismo sabe dónde está?

\- ¿Cómo diantres no va a saber dónde está, Thatch?

\- Porque su isla se mueve – respondió Roger – Jack vive en Tortuga. Una isla imposible de encontrar, excepto para los que ya saben dónde está.

\- Me estáis jodiendo – dijo Ace con dramatismo – Me tenéis que estar jodiendo. ¿Es que no hay una puta cosa normal después de morirte? ¡Como si no fuera suficiente putada estar muerto!

\- Tranquilízate, Ace – susurró Roger – Daremos con Jack y podremos rescatar a tu amigo.

\- ¿A qué amigo? – preguntó, confuso.

\- A Marco – respondió Roger, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¡Marco no es mi amigo!

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces…?

\- Es mi pareja – a Roger se le secó la boca. El resto de los presentes observaban la escena con curiosidad. Incluso para alguien que no supiera la relación que había entre ellos, como era el caso de Roger, resultaba más que evidente que era algo más fuerte que una simple amistad. Pero el antiguo Rey de los Piratas parecía no entender del todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- ¿Tú y él…?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Él y tú…?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Vosotros dos…?

\- Eso he dicho – Ace empezaba a impacientarse.

\- ¿Marco es mi yerno? – dijo algo confuso, mientras un puñetazo de Ace se plantaba en su cara.

\- ¡¡¡Que no soy tu hijo!!!

_Mientras tanto, en el Érebo…_

Marco entró con paso lento y su habitual expresión de indiferencia en el comedor. Había estado ignorando al resto de los tripulantes con bastante éxito, pero era la hora de la cena y su suerte estaba por agotarse.

Se sirvió un plato humeante de algo que tenía una pinta y un olor estupendos y se sentó en una de las mesas. Para su desgracia, era la misma en la que estaban hablando Porchemy y Vergo y no precisamente en voz baja.

\- Ese estúpido crío… - Marco dejó la cuchara en el aire y observó al pirata que había discutido con Ace unas horas antes, de reojo – Si no hubiera sido por él, Bluejam no me habría matado. La próxima vez que le vea…

Pero lo siguiente que supo es que estaba con la espalda pegada en la mesa y la mirada iracunda del rubio sobre sus ojos, que le taladraba con tal instinto asesino que casi le hizo mearse en los pantalones.

\- Si tocas una sola de sus pecas, te juro que acabaré contigo y con todo lo que alguna vez te haya importado, esté en el mundo que esté – rugió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor tomaran nota de que nada ni nadie debía tocar a ese chico si no querían un destino incluso peor que el que ya estaban viviendo. Porchemy asintió, temblando – Buen chico.

Le soltó con desprecio y se volvió a sentar, aparentemente tan calmado como estaba cuando había llegado. Pero, cuando se llevó una cucharada del estofado que se había servido a la boca, estuvo a punto de escupirla de vuelta. Tenía buena pinta y olía genial, pero, definitivamente, el sabor no acompañaba.

\- ¿Quién coño ha cocinado esto? – dijo bebiendo un trago de agua, que, para su sorpresa estaba sorprendentemente caliente.

\- Da igual quién lo cocine, no es porque esté mal hecho – respondió Vergo, que era el único en su mesa que parecía haber aguantado el aura destructiva de Marco con cierta dignidad – Todo lo que hay en este barco sabe a podrido, como si se estuviera corrompiendo.

\- Hombre, yo no diría tanto… - dijo Marco alzando una ceja – Está malo, pero tanto como podrido… La comida de Thatch en un día de resaca sí que sabía a podrido – soltó una risa él solo, recordando momentos mejores. Luego, se giró a mirar los platos de los demás, que estaban casi sin tocar – Si tan malo está, ¿por qué os lo coméis? – Vergo se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mejor que nada. ¿No has oído nunca eso de “a buen hambre no hay pan duro”? Puedes estar algún día sin comer, pero antes o después tu apetito será tan grande que acabarás comiendo algo. Pasa lo mismo con el agua.

\- ¿Por eso está caliente? – dijo girando el vaso en su mano, frío al tacto. Vergo asintió.

\- Se supone que cada vez que baje por nuestra garganta tiene que estar hirviendo… Es casi imposible beberla. Aunque a ti no te veo muy disgustado… - el rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que es por mi fruta. Tampoco me parece insoportable el dolor al andar.

\- No es por tu fruta – dijo una voz en la mesa de al lado.

Marco se quedó helado al ver quién estaba hablando. Era un hombre tan alto como él, con el pelo negro, largo y alborotado. No sabía por qué, ya que solo había escuchado de él en boca de otros y nunca le había conocido, pero estaba totalmente seguro de quién era ese hombre. Un pirata tan fuerte que hicieron falta las fuerzas de Roger y Garp para derrotarle.

Rocks D. Xebec.

El antiguo capitán de los Piratas Rocks.

El antiguo capitán de su padre.

Marco palideció levemente y trató de fingir indiferencia de nuevo.

\- Si no es por mi fruta… ¿por qué diablos es, entonces? – Rocks sonrió.

\- Porque tú no deberías estar aquí. El barco no te quiere aquí y no mereces este destino, pero no puede evitar que la maldición te golpee, también. Así que solo la suaviza.

\- Si no debería estar aquí y el barco no me quiere, ¿por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo, a bordo?

\- Porque hasta el mejor de los barcos obedece las órdenes de su capitán. Y el Érebo no es la excepción. De cualquier modo, le pese a Caronte lo que le pese… Tú no vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo a la defensiva. Ese hombre sería un pirata fuerte, pero Marco no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

\- Calma, pajarito – respondió Rocks, sonriendo – No tengo intención de pelear contigo, pero… conozco a aquel a quien llamas padre. No es un hombre que se rinda fácilmente. Si hay alguna mínima posibilidad de que regreses al Knox, la encontrará. Además, tengo entendido que no es la clase de hombre que deja tirado a un hijo, ¿no?

\- Jamás – soltó con orgullo.

Se levantó de la mesa, recogió sus cosas y se fue al que sería su camarote a partir de entonces. Era compartido con muchas más personas, pero eso no le importó. Las palabras de Rocks estaban clavadas en su mente y, por un momento, se permitió saborear la dulce esperanza de volver al lado de su familia. Al lado de su padre.

Al lado de Ace.


	3. Capítulo 3

\- De ninguna de las maneras.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Tienes que estar de coña!!

\- Pues no lo estoy, Ace. No voy a desviar nuestro rumbo ni a poner en riesgo todas las almas que hay en este barco para perseguir a un hombre que libremente ha decidido no seguirte – Éleos, la capitana del Érebo, se había mostrado absolutamente inflexible en este punto.

\- ¡No se trata de eso! Él no... No es que no quiera venir con nosotros, capitana, es que es tan malditamente responsable que no ha podido...

\- El motivo es indiferente. La respuesta es no, chico.

El pecoso salió del lugar con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. Al otro lado de la puerta esperaba Thatch, que no necesitaba saber cómo había ido la conversación, pues la voz de Ace se había escuchado perfectamente al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Oye, no te desanimes... – dijo poniendo un brazo tras sus hombros – Encontraremos el modo de convencerla.

\- No vamos a poder hacer nada, Thatch. El alma de Marco se va a terminar pudriendo en ese lugar horrible, mientras nosotros nos quedamos de brazos cruzados.

\- Ninguno de nosotros está de brazos cruzados – dijo el hombre del tupé, acompañando a Ace hasta cubierta.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué mierda no podemos abandonar este barco? Esto es frustrante...

\- Bueno, teníamos que tener alguna limitación, ¿no crees? No es tan mala vida... Podemos tocar tierra, de vez en cuando, disfrutamos de la comida, de la bebida... Nuestro día a día no es tan diferente a cuando estábamos vivos.

\- Para mí, Thatch... Es una vida a medias. Antes al menos podía ir a verle, de vez en cuando... Ahora...

\- Ahora sabes que está en un lugar del que le podemos sacar. Y cuando le traigamos de vuelta no te lo quitarás de encima ni para ir al baño. Solo necesitamos tiempo...

\- Y encontrar el modo de convencer a Éleos – dijo Ace dejándose caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una de las barandillas del lado derecho del barco. Thatch se quedó de pie frente a él, con aire de suficiencia y se señaló el pecho.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí. Convencí a Izou de salir conmigo, ¿no? Puedo convencer a Éleos de esto.

\- Nunca lo entendí muy bien... No es que Izou te detestara, ni mucho menos pero siempre dejó claro que no le interesabas lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo demonios lo conseguiste, Thatch?

\- ¿Has oído alguna vez la expresión “más pesado que una vaca en brazos”? – Ace asintió – Pues tu hermano, aquí presente, es peor que intentar levantar una ganadería entera.

Por primera vez desde que Marco se fue al Érebo, Ace soltó una de sus genuinas y alegres carcajadas y Thatch se apuntó mentalmente un tanto.

Más de un mes les costó convencer a Éleos. Hicieron falta las habilidades negociadoras y persuasivas de Thatch y la presencia y elocuencia de Roger y Shirohige. Finalmente, habían salido con una respuesta positiva del camarote de la capitana y Ace estaba absolutamente incontenible. Habían celebrado una fiesta después de la cena y se encontraban bebiendo cuando llegaron al siguiente de sus problemas.

\- Bien – dijo Ace acabando su jarra y sirviéndose otra – Ahora solo nos falta encontrar Tortuga. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? – miró a todos mientras hablaba – ¿Padre?

\- Todo lo que sé de Jack y Tortuga es lo que sabéis el resto. Las leyendas no... – comenzó Roger, hasta que Ace le calló con un gruñido.

\- Tú no, Roger.

\- ¡Pero soy tu padre!

\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo... – murmuró divertido Thatch.

\- Mi único padre es Shirohige...

\- Y yo que estuve a punto de revelarte la ubicación del One Piece. Llego a saber que ibas a robarme a mi hijo y te doy la dirección de Impel Dawn.

Pero Shirohige solo se carcajeaba como cada vez que Ace y Roger tenían la misma discusión. Fisher Tiger se acercó a ellos en ese momento, dispuesto a unirse a la celebración.

\- Creo que tengo una ligera idea de cómo podéis dar con Tortuga – dijo sentándose en su mesa – En las leyendas Gyojin se habla de un ritual...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con un ritual? - dijo Shirohige.

\- A Tortuga no se llega, realmente, sino que se la invoca. Si queréis hablar con Jack, tenéis que solicitar una audiencia con él. Para eso tenéis que invocar Tortuga y...

\- Y... – apremió Thatch.

\- Y sacrificar algo muy preciado para vosotros – los cuatro hombres le miraron sorprendidos – El tiempo de Jack vale oro, o eso es lo que cuentan las leyendas que él mismo dice. Solo se mostrará ante aquellos que verdaderamente deseen convocarle. Y para asegurarse de que nadie le llama para tonterías, siempre pone un precio.

\- Pero... Nosotros no tenemos nada de valor – comenzó Ace – Aquí los tesoros no sirven de mucho y no trajimos nada del mundo de los vivos...

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – respondió el goyijn, sonriendo – Ace, ya deberías saber, que los mayores tesoros no siempre brillan y tintinean.

Aquello dejó al chico confundido. No sabía que cosa de las que él tenía, si es que tenía alguna, podían ser suficiente pago para Jack, pero él por Marco lo entregaría todo. Y estaba seguro de que Thatch y Shirohige, también.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo demonios se hace ese ritual? – dijo Thatch – No me importa lo que sea que tenga que pagar. Si nuestra Piña Colada no está aquí su dramático sacrificio no habrá tenido sentido. ¡¡Y no puedo reírme de él si está en otro barco!! ¿Entiendes?

\- Bueno no hay mucho acerca de cómo invocar Tortuga en las leyendas... Solo que hay que pagar un precio... Y que, cuando se esté en presencia de Jack hay que andarse con cuidado, no es un hombre paciente o al que le agraden las tonterías.

\- ¿Y dónde podemos encontrar algo sobre invocar Tortuga? – dijo Ace, entre nervioso y emocionado – Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes tendremos a Marco de vuelta.

\- Ace... – le llamó Roger – Recuerda el precio, ¿qué estás dispuesto a pagar por tenerle de vuelta?

\- Roger... – gruñó en respuesta – Daría mi vida por volver a verle si aún la tuviera.

\- Perdonad... – dijo una voz aguda. Cuando se giraron, vieron a un niño que se acercaba a ellos, con cierta timidez – He escuchado... Que queréis invocar a Tortuga...

\- ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño? – preguntó Ace con la ceja alzada, pero con la voz dulce.

\- Me llamo Will. Will Turner. Y estuve en Tortuga... hace muchos años.

Los hombres que estaban ahí se miraron confundidos. ¿El niño había dicho que había estado en Tortuga?

\- Cuéntanos qué sabes, hijo – habló Shirohige.

\- Jack no es un mal tipo. Puede que sea un poco caprichoso, excéntrico y algo desubicado. Pero si vuestro deseo es justo, os lo concederá. Lo primero que tenéis que saber – dijo subiendo con dificultad a uno de los taburetes que había en la mesa – Es que el precio no lo ponéis vosotros. No vale que ofrezcáis algo, él es quien lo pide, porque él sabe qué es aquello verdaderamente importante para vosotros.

\- Así que en ese sentido no podemos escoger – afirmó Thatch – Bueno, no es como si fuera a negarme, de todos modos – el niño sonrió.

\- Eso dices ahora. Pero lo que os pedirá Jack será algo verdaderamente importante, algo por lo que habríais muerto en vida.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió a ti? – preguntó Ace. El chiquillo le miró con tristeza.

\- No lo sé. Creo que... fue el recuerdo de alguien a quien amé mucho. Alguien en quien ya no puedo pensar y a quien no volveré a ver jamás... – los hombres le miraron sorprendidos, pero el niño recobró su expresión inicial – Pero supongo que no importa. Si no puedo recordarlo, no puedo echarlo en falta, ¿no? El caso es que para poder invocar a Tortuga se necesita al menos a dos personas, pero cuantas más personas participen y mayores sean las ofrendas a Jack, mayor fuerza tendrá la invocación.

\- Nosotros somos tres – dijo Ace con una sonrisa – Creo que nos sobrará fuerza.

\- Cuatro – corrigió Roger – Puede que yo apenas conozca a Marco, pero si es importante para ti, Ace, siempre vas a tener mi apoyo – el pecoso rodó los ojos, pero, en el fondo, agradeció la ayuda de Roger.

\- Pero hay un problema – continuó Will – Si invocáis a Tortuga y Jack os escucha, tendremos que dirigirnos allí y permanecer el tiempo que dure la reunión con Jack.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema de eso? – preguntó Ace.

\- Este barco recoge almas piratas – respondió el niño como si no fuera algo obvio – Si vamos a Tortuga nos desviaremos de nuestro rumbo, es decir...

\- Que no podremos recoger las almas de aquellos piratas que mueran durante el tiempo que estemos allí – el chico asintió ante la deducción de Roger.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – preguntó Ace – Simplemente tendrán que esperar un poco más.

\- No lo entiendes – volvió a hablar Will – Las almas no pueden estar en varios sitios a la vez, o están aquí o están allí. Si aquí nadie puede recogerlas...

\- Significa que se quedarán en el mundo de los vivos – terminó Shirohige.

\- Bueno, historias de fantasmas hay sin talento, simplemente... – Ace había comenzado a hablar, pero fue cortado por Thatch.

\- Normalmente, si uno de los barcos no acude, es decir, si no acudimos nosotros, acudiría el Érebo. Pero si vamos a pedir traer el alma de Marco, es probable que Jack les convoque a ellos, también.

\- ¿Puede alguien explicarme qué narices significa todo esto? – gritó Ace a punto de perder los nervios – ¡Que les jodan a esas almas! No les va a pasar nada por esperar un poco, ya están muertos, no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¡Ese es el problema, Ace! – respondió su hermano – Si sus almas no pueden venir a este mundo, no podrán abandonar sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Si eso pasara la gente no podría... – entonces Ace cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo – Si nosotros vamos a por Marco... Y el Érebo acude, también... ¿La gente no podrá morir?

\- Los piratas no podrán morir, hijo – apostilló Shirohige – ¿Imaginas lo que supondría eso en una guerra con la Marina?

Ace se quedó en silencio, pensando. Era cierto que ellos, tanto en el Knox como en el Érebo, solo recogían almas de piratas. Y, en caso de que se descubriera que los piratas no podían morir, el equilibrio entre piratas y marines se iría al garete. Si uno de esos bandos era muy superior a otro, acabarían devorándolos y la estabilidad del mundo se vería seriamente amenazada.

Pero no podían dejar a Marco ahí, de ninguna de las maneras. Si tenía que arriesgar algo así por su alma, bien sabían los dioses que así sería. Así que se terminó lo que le quedaba de bebida y dio un golpe seco en la mesa.

\- No será por mucho tiempo, el mundo no se acabará porque estemos fuera de juego unos pocos días. Marco lo vale y yo voy a intentarlo.

\- Si lo tienes tan claro – dijo Will de nuevo – tienes que saber que no será fácil. Requiere mucha voluntad por vuestra parte. Si vaciláis un solo segundo, podréis perder aquello que Jack requiere y no obtener absolutamente nada a cambio.

\- Eso no sucederá – respondió Ace – Ni mi hermano, ni mi padre ni yo albergamos ni una sola duda al respecto, así que por esa parte puedes estar tranquilo.

\- En ese caso tendréis que esperar a la siguiente luna nueva o llena, cuando el sol, la luna y la tierra se alineen y las mareas sean vivas. En el punto más alto de la siguiente pleamar, será cuando invoquéis a Tortuga.

\- Suena como si estuviéramos invocando a un demonio – dijo Thatch divertido.

\- En cierto sentido, puede ser – respondió el chico – Si Jack considera que vuestra petición no es digna... bueno, no sé exactamente qué sucedería, pero en ocasiones la gente no regresa de las audiencias con Jack...

\- Si Jack considera que mi petición no es digna le patearé el trasero y traeré a Marco aquí a la fuerza – respondió el pecoso y Will soltó una risita.

\- Creo que te llevarías muy bien con Jack. Bien, esto es lo que tendréis que hacer...

Unos días más tarde, entrada la noche, Roger, Shirohige, Thatch y Ace se encontraban en cubierta, esperando que el mar alcanzase su punto más alto en la costa. Estaban varados a pocos kilómetros y el resto del barco se encontraba en el interior, pues cualquier interferencia podía mandar al traste sus planes.

\- Creo que ese crío nos ha tomado el pelo – dijo Ace, mientras observaba al resto de hombres que estaban con él – Aquí no está pasando nada.

Para lograr lo que querían, habían tenido que recoger sal de la propia agua del mar, la suficiente como para realizar un dibujo en el suelo, uno que parecía una mezcla entre una _jolly roger_ , una llave y un mapa. El encargado había sido Thatch que, dentro de que ninguno tenía ni idea de dibujar, no lo hacía del todo mal. Después, habían tenido que derramar ron alrededor del dibujo, a modo de círculo. El resto del ron, se lo habían bebido, directamente de la botella, compartiéndolo entre ellos.

\- No comas ansias, Ace – dijo Shirohige – Tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia.

\- ¡Seguro que ha sido culpa de Thatch, que no sabe un cagarro sobre dibujar!

\- Ya estamos, las culpas para mí. ¡Lo hice lo mejor que pude, Ace! Además, estoy bastante seguro de que el patrón es exactamente igual al que nos ha dado...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, del agua emergió una figura. Era más una sombra que algo tangible, pero hablaba con una voz alta y clara, aunque lo hacía directamente en la mente de cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué buscáis del gran Jack? – dijo la figura.

\- Queremos una audiencia con él. Tenemos una petición... – Thatch le dio un codazo a Ace en el costado, que corrigió sus palabras – Una humilde petición que hacerle.

\- Todo favor requiere una retribución... ¿Estáis dispuestos a pagar el precio?

\- Lo estamos – dijo Ace en voz alta – Humildemente – añadió, por si acaso.

\- En ese caso...

Los cuatro hombres cayeron de rodillas al suelo, soltando gruñidos y quejidos de dolor. A los pocos segundos, cuando pensaban que ya no iban a poder soportarlo más, el dolor cesó de golpe y la figura desapareció.

\- ¿Ha funcionado? – preguntó el pecoso, sobándose la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba.

\- Si no ha funcionado ha dolido como si lo hubiera hecho – dijo su hermano.

Pero en cuanto se fijaron en el mar, una hilera dorada trazaba un camino que se internaba en alta mar, como si les invitase a seguirlo.

\- Jack ha sido complacido, vuestra petición ha sido escuchada.

Ace saltó de alegría en ese mismo momento, fue corriendo hasta la barandilla del barco y le gritó al lugar en el que había estado la figura hasta hacía escasos segundos.

\- ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!!

Pero cuando se giró para festejar con el resto, se dio cuenta de que los tres le miraban con el rostro entristecido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ace...

\- Oh, sí – interrumpió el pecoso – Me pregunto cuál habrá sido el pago...

Pero ya todos sabían cuál había sido el pago. Aunque Thatch y Shirohige no lo habían visto en sus propios cuerpos, lo habían visto en el de Ace. Sus tatuajes, aquellos que habían dado sentido a sus vidas, que habían sido su mayor motivo de orgullo y alegría, los que indicaban que eran una gran familia, habían sido borrados.

Ya no existían sus marcas, la _jolly roger_ de Shirohige, había sido completamente eliminada de ellos tres.

En cuanto a Roger... repentinamente se preguntó de qué sitio habría sacado su hijo semejante apellido. _Portgas_... ni siquiera le sonaba.

En ese mismo momento, Marco el fénix dormía en la cama del camarote que compartía con el resto de sus nuevos y no muy deseados compañeros. Algo en su pecho le hizo despertarse de golpe, se incorporó y, por instinto, llevó la mano a su pecho, donde tenía la marca de su padre.

Se levantó y salió a cubierta, donde la luna iluminaba sus pasos. Se miró el pecho y, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió tremendamente tranquilo al ver el tatuaje en su torso. Sin embargo, había algo que le hacía sentirse inquieto, como si, por alguna extraña razón, aquel tatuaje hubiera perdido su signficado.

Se dijo que todo aquello estaba nublando su juicio y que no había motivo alguno para sentirse así. Aquella marca seguía siendo lo que le unía a su padre, a Ace y a sus hermanos. Y siempre seguiría siendo así, ¿no?


End file.
